


Dawn

by PixiiiieDust



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiiiieDust/pseuds/PixiiiieDust
Summary: A Banana fish after story, where Aslan and Eiji meet again in their afterlife.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like if I didn't write this out, I'd still be haunted in my sleep ;-;  
> English isn't my first language so sorry in advance for any errors or mistakes. Thank you and enjoy.

It had been so long since Ash's death. Eiji's memories were not as whole as they used to be. Old age made it hard to remember everything.  
"Ei-chan, it's time for afternoon walk." Sing's granddaughter, whose name Eiji had already forgotten, smiled softly, carefully placed him in the wheelchair.  
The young girl slowly strolled the wheelchair around the garden. Golden light of dusk coated over them.  
_The sun always reminds me of you, Ash._

Nursing home was rather boring. Eiji barely talked to anyone. The only thing kept him company was his album, which filled with pictures of him and Ash in their happy youth.  
Every night before going to bed, he would open the yellow book, longingly traced his thin fingers around the edge, now filled with stains and scratches. Although time tainted the photographs, it could not discolour the radiancy of their boyish grins.  
"I'm jelous, Ash, you got to stay forever young. If you look at me right now, I bet you would laugh your ass off." The details of those days are all faded now. The only thing Eiji remembered was the writhing joy in his heart. His lips drew a faint curve, eyes softened.  
_Is it finally today?_  
That night, when he reached the last pages that stored the letter he wrote for Ash that year, it struck Eiji that he could sense the taste of Ash's blood, the warmth of Ash's tears. All the memories, all the pain, all the joy of a lifetime flushed through him like a flood. He heard a familiar voice calling him in the dark. He smiled as his eyelids fell heavy. That night, he passed away.

"Ei-chan, hurry. Ash's getting really grumpy." Before he could come back to his senses, Eiji swore he could see Shorter's bald head flashing before his eyes.  
And before he could understand what was happening, he felt a grasp that forced him to run. To run at such a speed that his old, trembling legs could not catch up.  
He kept running and running until the cold, hard ground underneath him turned into warm, soft sand. He kept running until his hair was bathed in salted breeze. He kept running until he saw a flash of gold light and a gleam of green jade. And then he stopped.

"What took you so god damn long?" A husky, grumpy voice raised in the distance.  
_Ash._  
Ash was there. His milky skin, his golden hair, his emerald eyes. Soft and bright and beautiful. Nothing had changed. Eiji froze.  
"Didn't know you would be so ugly growing up, Eiji." Ash casually sauntered forward with his boyish, devilish grin.  
Eiji cried. So hard that his old, senile body was feebly shaking.  
"I told you we'll see each other again someday, didn't I?" Eiji beamed through his tears. Ash startled. He almost violently pulled Eiji into a hug.  
Ash's hug was like the embrace of dawn. The joy was so bright Eiji felt like he was 19 again.

"That's the first time you initiated a hug." Eiji chuckled.  
"So what?" Ash blushed, instantly shied away.  
"Aw you haven't changed at all. Unlike me, all wrinkled and old now." Eiji smiled softly. But Ash knew when there was sadness in his voice.  
"Idiot, look again. Look where we're at."  
Eiji looked down at his hands, no wrinkles and age spots. They were smooth and delicate like when he was 19. He _was_ 19 again. He was finally breathing.  
Eiji looked around, soft sand, salted air, calming waves. Cape Cod.  
"Cape Cod took us back to our happiest time."  
Ash's eyes flickered.  
"You got to see my hometown but I didn't get to see yours. We never had a chance to visit Gizmo, didn't we?"  
"It's Izumo." Eiji smirked, gently nodded.  
"We can now, Eiji. Now we have infinite time." Ash smiled gracefully at him.  
His face when he smiled was warm, radiant and totally angelic, like the golden light of dawn they were bathing in.

 


End file.
